Waiting
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max is gone off the island on business and all Fang has done is mope around. So it's up to the Flock to try and cheer him up. Too bad it's none of them that he wants. Only Max. Guess he'll just have to keep waiting. - Post-Nevermore Oneshot.


Waiting

_Day One - Nudge_

"What do you think you would look like if your eyes were blue?"

He blinked. "I wouldn't know. I don't have to look at my eyes."

"I bet it would change everything. And I mean everything."

"I doubt it."

"You would look completely different," Nudge went on. "I just know you would. Can you even have black hair if you have blue eyes?"

"I would assume so."

"I don't think so."

Fang just kept staring straight ahead. "Let's just sit silently, huh, Nudge?"

'But that's so _boring_," she insisted. "Besides, I came out here to wait with you because I wanted to entertain you."

"I don't need entertaining," he told her. Not to mention, she was probably the least entertaining person in the Flock. To Fang at least.

"Yes, you do. All you've done since Max left was wait for her to come back. Don't you want to do something?"

"No."

"Come on, Fang. You have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What do guys usually do when their girlfriends leave the island to go take care of diplomatic business?"

Again with the blink. "I think I'm the only one who's ever encountered this, Nudge."

"Nah, someone had to have at some point."

Fang just sighed. He had decided when Nudge showed up to sit with him that if he talked to her some, she would go away faster, as she would have gotten what she wanted. That was turning out to be a bust though, so he figured he could go back to ignoring her like usual.

"And besides, Fang, it doesn't have to be your exact situation. Just think of what guys do when their girlfriend leaves town or whatever."

He shook his head, not speaking.

"I mean think. Think! What would you do if your girlfriend was gone? I mean, I know what I would do if David was gone."

That got his attention. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Who's David?"

On command she started to answer. "My boy- Er. My friend."

"You have a boy-"

"I have things to do today, Fang," she said, jumping up then. "See you around or whatever… This was fun. We should do it again some time or something. Bye!"

He almost went after her. Then he remembered that he was in mourning and stayed, waiting.

* * *

_Day Two - Ella_

"Hi, Fang."

He froze before slowly continuing to gather fruit. "Hi."

"I came to find you."

He just nodded, reaching up to pull another apple off the tree. "Oh."

"Nudge was gonna stay with you today, but I offered to. You know, like a taking turns things."

He blinked before shaking his head. "No, really, Ella, that's not necessary."

"Of course it is, Fang." She came to stand right next to him. "You're my sister's boyfriend. And since she's gone, that means it's my job to keep you from, like, hurling yourself off a cliff. Iggy mentioned that you might do that."

They were in the middle of the forest, her having looked everywhere else for him. Usually he was in the same place, up on that cliff he and Max hung out on. More like made out on. Today though, he seemed to be pretty mopey. To her at least. Why else would he be picking fruit? That was so…chickish. And Fang was not a chick. Oh, no. Not in the slightest. All man. Mmmhmm. …Yeah, so she and Iggy hadn't been hanging out a lot recently. So?

"Why would I do that?" Fang glanced at her. "That would make me suicidal."

"Well."

He frowned then. "Max is coming back, you know."

"Oh, I know."

Sighing, Fang went back to gathering fruit. Max usually did that kind of stuff, not him. Err, rather Max usually had one of the younger kids do it for them, but still. Fang didn't posses the same authority as his counterpart. When she was gone, he mostly just took care of his duties around the island and then sat out on their cliff to await her arrival. He was sure she would do the same, would the roles be reversed. Or at least he hoped, in that sick way that people in relationships do.

"And besides, Fang, it's also my duty to, you know, make sure that you don't screw around on her while she's gone."

That got Ella another look, though this one was more annoyed than anything else. She just stood there, smiling at him in that creepy way she had. Oh brother.

"I'm busy," he told her bluntly, no longer feeling like messing around. He had gotten all the fruit he needed, anyways. "Go away."

"Fang, you can't just walk away from me!"

He grunted before opening his wings. Okay then. He would just fly away.

This ended the problem for quite some time. He just went back up to his and Max's cliff to eat his lunch, unbothered for a good hour or two. Then it happened. She showed back up.

"Fang!"

He internally groaned as he heard Ella clomping through the forest, no doubt having hiked through the forest to him. God, was she persistent or what? He couldn't even get Max to talk to him some days, but he never seemed to be able to get rid of her half-sister. Ever.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked in a dull tone. "I'm the only one here. And I heard you approaching."

"How dare you fly off on me, you big unemotional dope! Especially when I'm trying to be nice to you. You do get that don't you, idiot?"

He sighed, continuing to stare up at the sky. Speaking to Nudge hadn't worked. Maybe if he just ignored Ella, she would disappear.

"Are you listening to me? Fang? Huh? God, you're just like Max says you are. She tells me about how you get like this when she's angry with you. Well, guess what? I don't find it attractive."

And with that, Ella picked up a stone from the ground and hurled it at him, hitting the sitting man in the back. Fang made an oof kind of noise, but Ella just ran off, knowing that only trouble awaited her if she stayed.

"Little brat," he grumbled, rubbing his back then before shaking it off. It hadn't hurt him. Much.

Alls well that ends well, however, and at least he had gotten rid of Ella. Now it was back to watching the sky and waiting.

* * *

_Day Three – The Gasman_

Fang finished with his island chores around noon, just like always when Max wasn't around. When she wasn't, he did not take as frequent breaks and was able to get more work done faster. She was a very needy person, after all, so he had to take time out to make sure that she was still happy with him. God, if Max wasn't the moodiest person in the world. One minute they were cool, the next she thought he didn't find her pretty, then she would think he was cheating and it would all end with a big meltdown complete with tears and telling her that he loved.

And boy did he. He had to, though, to put up with all that.

So when he was finished and had gotten the bunny from the trap he set, Fang headed up to his cliff to start a fire and roast his lunch. Unfortunately, there was a visitor awaiting him.

"Hiya, Fang!"

Great. So it was Gazzy's turn. Sigh.

Grunting at him as he passed, Fang just went to work on preparing his lunch. Honestly, his biggest fear at that moment was that the Gasman was going to think that he would have to share with him.

And he did, in the end. When they finally sat down for lunch though, all had not been so bad. Gasman really wasn't as annoying as Fang remembered. It had been awhile since the two of them had hung out alone and he was seeing that the boy had matured quite a bit. Enough so that he was able to actually hold a conversation with him. Or at least attempt one. Fang had just gotten his first syllable out when it happened, when the smell hit his nostrils.

Gasman just grinned sheepishly at Fang, about to explain how the fart was just an accident and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Fang wasn't Max though and only pointed off the cliff.

"Leave."

"Okay," the boy sighed in defeat. It wasn't like he wanted to spend time with stupid Fang anyways! He could wait along if he wanted to be like that.

* * *

_Day Four – Iggy_

"You know, Fang, this is the life. Two single bros, just hanging out on a cliff, with no worries at all."

"Mmmhmm."

"I mean, I'm not mad that Ella broke up with me. Again. For no reason at all. Not in the slightest. In fact, I'm rather excited."

"Mmmhmm."

"Because, you see, this time I'm going to turn over a new leaf. Nee, I'm going to burn all those leaves and just plant a whole new tree! I ain't going back to her. No way. Not me. I'm not a sucker."

"Mmmhmm."

"I mean, she is kind of my, well, you know, _first_, but that's no big deal. I mean, you and Max got over the fact that you're not each others firsts, right?"

That got his attention.

Fang sat up from the relaxed position he had been in next to his blind friend, staring at the other guy. "Mmmm?"

"Huh? You mean you and Max never, like, slept with someone else? You and Maya or Lissa or some other chick? And Max and Dylan never, like-"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Oh. Well, sorry. I didn't realize. I mean, have you guys, like, actually done that yet or-"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Fang said suddenly, jumping up and heading off to the forest, leaving Iggy behind.

So needless to say, Fang did spend that day waiting as well. Waiting out Iggy so that he could go back to sitting on his cliff and watching for his girlfriend.

* * *

_Day Five – Dr. Martinez_

"Oh, Fang, I'm so glad you made it. I was worried that you wouldn't show up. The other kids told me that you've been very…distant since Max left."

Fang shrugged, coming further into the lab. She had sent someone to come get him from the cliff to talk about something. He had come immediately, assuming it was important. Why else would Dr. Martinez want to talk to him? They never had before. Honestly, the only time he spent with her was when Max was around. Never alone. Not since they made it to the island last year.

"Though, I really wouldn't notice much of a change," the woman went on as he came to stand next to her. He really felt rather uncomfortable at the moment. It didn't have to do with Dr. Martinez, of course not, but rather their surroundings. Max assured him that all of the people that her mother had invited to the island were good, but he wasn't so certain. After all, even Dr. Martinez was once a Whitecoat. "You've always been distant as far as I can tell."

He blinked, just staring at her. What did she want again? Because he really needed to get back to his cliff. Sure, Max wasn't supposed to be coming back yet, but still. What if something happened and she did come back early? What then? Huh?

"I mean, you never really talk to me, Fang. And I guess that's why I called you in here." She turned away from the counter where she had been writing something on a clipboard to face him. She even moved to remove her gloves. What was she doing? "Ella told me that she attacked you the other day. Threw a rock at you or something? Are you okay?"

He nodded then. Of course he was okay. Seriously, Max did worse to him when they were play fighting. Ella throwing a stone was nothing. Not that she was one to be casting such a thing, but still.

"Oh, good. Did you get a bruise? Would you like me to look at it?"

He frowned then before shaking his head. Look at it? A bruise? What was he? Two years old?

Dr. Martinez sighed then and he gave her a once over. What was she up to anyways? Was she gong to kill him or something? Because if so, she had better have a better plan than the one she was initiating at the moment. Because after spending his life with Nudge, boring him to death was not an easy to accomplish task.

"Well, is there anything you wish to talk about then?" she went on, staring him in the eyes. "Anything at all? I know that you don't really have any friends on the island other than Max. And I also know that you really didn't want her to leave. So if there's anything you want to say to me, you can just say it."

Again with the head shake. God, maybe he was wrong. She was actually boring him to death. Tears, at least.

"Are you not going to talk to me then? Say anything?"

"Well, Dr. Martinez, I-"

"Really, Fang, it's alright. And you can call me Valencia if you'd like."

What? He paused then, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I just want to be clear, Fang," Dr. Martinez went on before reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. Um, what was she doing? "You can come to me with anything. And I mean anything."

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Was Max's mother…hitting on him? She was, wasn't she? Oh God, what was he supposed to do? Not that this wasn't a complete shock to him. After all, Fang did have this sort of effect on women. But still, his own girlfriend's mother? Ew. Double ew. How much more gross could you get?

"I-I…Dr. Martinez," he began, back away from her, holding his hands out in front of him. "Don't get me wrong. You're not that old or anything, but I really, really do love Max. And also, I'm not really into that much older women. Again, not that you're old or anything, but I'm really not the person you should-"

She frowned then, staring at him in confusion. "Fang, what are you talking about? I as only trying to-"

"Aren't you, like, hitting on me?"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry." He shook his head. "I forgot. I think you guys call it seducing or something?"

She flushed then as he stared at her. Then she turned away from him. "You…you…No! That was not what I was doing. At all. I was trying to be kind, Fang."

It was his turn to be shocked. "Wh-"

"I think it's best that you leave, Fang. Now."

And so that day was spent waiting too. Not only for Max, but also for his blush and embarrassment to die down. Needless to say, it was weeks, if not months, before Fang could make eye contact with the doctor again.

* * *

_Day Six – Dylan_

Fang was sitting on the cliff, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he knew exactly who it was that was approaching. Even when the other guy landed, he wouldn't look at him.

"Hey."

"S'up."

"So…Nudge and Ella thought I should…you know."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"…Welp. This was a horrible idea."

"Yep."

Shockingly enough, so far Dylan's turn was the best of all for Fang, as that was the fastest he had gotten rid of any of them. Ever. Back to waiting.

* * *

_Day Seven – Angel_

"I like the color purple."

"Mmmhmm."

"I know you like black," Angel said as she sat there next to Fang, leaning against him. "And Max likes…what does Max like?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you're a pretty bad boyfriend then."

He frowned down at her. "Gee, thanks Ange."

She just giggled before snuggling against him more. When Fang got off work, he wasn't shocked to find her there, waiting for him, but was slightly relieved. At least he liked Angel.

Most of the time.

"When I get a boyfriend, he's going to be way better than you are to Max."

"Is that so?"

"Well, duh. My boyfriend will be, like, hot and cute and funny and smart and do everything I say."

"How am I not all that to Max?"

With a very straight face, Angel looked up at him and said, "Since when have you ever been smart, Fang? Or funny? Or cute? Or-"

"Okay, okay, never mind."

Again with the giggle. "You know Max is supposed to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"I bet that she missed you too, Fang. Because she's the good one in the relationship."

"Yeah, sure."

"I bet she wasn't as freaky as you are though, just stopping your life for her." Angel reached up to tap him in the skull. "And I bet she wasn't mean to all her concerned friends all week. Or think that old people were hitting on her."

Fang frowned down at the girl. "Where did you suddenly get such a vocabulary?"

She only giggled, cracking her knuckles again his skull again. "Don't worry, Fang. I won't tell Max about her mom if you don't."

"Thanks, Angel, but I think that that'll be the first thing that Dr. Martinez tells her. And besides, I don't trust you anyways."

"Hey-"

"Don't worry though," he said, wrapping his arms around her then. "You're still my favorite. Only if you don't tell anyone else I said that."

"You're mine too," she assured him, giggling again. "But I will tell them. All."

"Yeah," Fang sighed, staring up at the sky. "I kinda figured."

"I love you, Fang."

"Mmmhmm."

"_I said_ that I love you, Fang."

Grumbling, he mumbled the words back to her, which only made her giggle and wrap her arms around him in some sort of a hug.

So maybe the last day wasn't too bad considering he got to spend it with Angel, something he would have liked to do regardless. And the time flew by as he waited, as he was at least semi-enjoying himself. Still though, he couldn't wait for Max to get home. He just couldn't.

* * *

_Day Eight – Fang_

It was an off day, that final day. And Fang made it very clear to the others, even Angel, that he was not to be bothered. He had to make sure that everything was perfect for when his girlfriend got back. She was coming that night, but still. Perfection was key.

He caught her an array of different animals to cook for dinner as well as picked an assortment of different fruits, making sure to double up on her favorites. He knew that Max had no doubt eaten better than them all being off the island and in the mainland, but still. He was doing all he could. He even caught fish without help, which was kind of hard. He sort of felt bad, knowing his had gills. It was like eating a bird.

Didn't that make them cannibals or something?

He worked himself to the bone, fretting over petty stuff that Max probably wouldn't even notice. Still, he wanted the cliff to be immaculate. He wanted her to just come home and lay down with him and be with him forever and ever.

…Or something like that. Only more manly, of course.

The problem was that Fang hadn't really been sleeping much that week. Or really at all. How could he, when he was so wracked with worry? He only laid awake for most hours, thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to Max that he didn't know about. You know, what any normal good boyfriend would do.

And then that good boyfriend did the unthinkable. He kind of sort of most definitely…well, he fell asleep. The fatigue just consumed him and he dropped right there, on their little cliff top. And if he had let one of the others come up there with him, they would have woken him up. If he hadn't been so mean, they would have at least checked on them. Still, he had told even little Angel to stay away, and she had listened. So he slept right into the night.

Dang it. There went all that waiting. Why did he have to be such a Scrooge anyways?

* * *

Night had already long since fallen over the island when the ship arrived back to her island. Still, Max knew exactly where she was going first. Not to her mother, not to Angel. No, straight to Fang, just as she had promised. She would go see the others later, of course, after she greeted him, but she had told him he would be first. So she flew right up to that cliff and found all the things he had for her.

There was a pile of fruit, all these dead animals that she wasn't sure if were some sort of ritualistic cult sacrifice or just Fang's lack of knowledge about rotting meat, and then their little bed made up at the entrance of the cave situated on their cliff. And of course, sleeping in their little mat of sheets was Fang, curled up and snoring softly.

"Oh, Fang," she whispered as she went over to him. Leaning down, she brushed some of his too long hair out of his eyes before pressing a kiss against his forehead. "You tried."

"Mmmm?" He peeked an eye open sleepily, blinking in the darkness. "Max?"

"Shhh."

"Shhh?"

"Go back to sleep. You're okay."

And maybe if he was of more sound mind, he would have realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for, the seconds he had been counting down. However, in his little, overly tired mind, Max was there and that meant just what she said. It was okay.

So he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"It's okay," she reasoned with a sigh as she looked over their little cliff top. Then, walking over to the fruit, she picked up an apple to snack on. "I can wait."

* * *

**Aw. Summer's over and I feel like I've done nothing for the Maximum Ride section at all. Guess I have all of Autumn and Winter to try and make it up to you guys. **


End file.
